


All We Had Burned on the Pyre

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Recovery, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Some days were darker for Alec than others. In the past--before his mental liberation, before his point of no return, before Magnus--there were horrible day, bad days, and mediocre days. The best ones were those that hovered between good and bad; a gray area of numbness.Or, an introspective of Alec's mental health and how he fights day by day for recovery with the a little help from his love.





	All We Had Burned on the Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> title from things we lost in the fire by bastille

Some days were darker for Alec than others. In the past--before his mental liberation, before his point of no return, before Magnus--there were horrible day, bad days, and mediocre days. The best ones were those that hovered between good and bad; a gray area of numbness. That ache in his chest was his constant companion, and it became a part of him.

Until all of a sudden, he had choices. He had a new and foreign kind of hope.

Magnus could see him clearer than anyone else ever had, even, and especially, on his worst days. He didn't have to be invisible when he was hurting, and that was both wonderful and terrifying. To lay himself bare like that was something he'd never done before, but Magnus always met him with kindness, empathy, and validation, such that he'd never felt before.

On his worst days, he didn't reach for the nearest weapon with which to indirectly punish himself as often as he used to. His scars were healing, inside and out. He wouldn't allow Magnus to magic them away, instead opting for the reminder that his past was and always would be a part of him, but it was going to remain in the past where it belonged. It also served to keep his gratitude ingrained deep within his heart to keep him warm on even the coldest day.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
